


深夜时间

by amberamber



Category: Pete/Kao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamber/pseuds/amberamber





	深夜时间

一进卧室，Pete就迫不及待地将Kao压在床上，嘴紧贴着Kao的双唇，舌穿过齿间，熟练地搜寻对方口中的甜蜜。一只手解开Kao的衬衫纽扣，另一只手撩开衣摆，沿着小腹不断向下挑逗Kao的身体。  
“唔...Pete...等一下...嗯...先去...先去洗澡...啊...嗯...”  
Kao双手抵在Pete的胸口，无力地反抗着，身体随着Pete手上的动作而不住颤抖。  
“待会再洗也来得及，先让我来一次，宝贝你今天太诱人了。”  
说着，Pete已经褪去了两人身上碍事的衣物，撑起上身，伸手从床边的柜子里翻出润滑剂和保险套。  
“慢...慢一点...”  
“嗯我会的。乖，把腿张开。”  
面对Pete直白的语言，Kao害羞地将脸埋向枕头，但身体仍旧顺从地配合着Pete的指令。  
Pete一边轻吻对方发烫的面颊，一边将沾着透明液体的双指探入对方身后那处给他带来无限乐趣的地方。  
“唔...嗯...”  
“放松，乖...”  
“轻...轻点...嗯...”  
“疼吗？”  
“不会...”  
Pete仔细地观察着Kao的表情，确认Kao并无不适之后，才将另外两根手指探入Kao的身体，并且缓缓地抽动。  
“嗯...嗯...啊..啊....”Kao不住地喘息。  
Pete确认Kao已经适应后，抽出自己的手指，撕开保险套，扯过闲置一旁的枕头垫在Kao的腰下，扶着Kao的腰，一个挺身，进入Kao的体内。  
“啊..嗯...啊啊”  
一进入Kao的身体，Pete就难以抑制地加快自己的动作。  
“Pete...啊...啊..慢...慢点....啊”  
面对Pete的攻势，Kao无力抗拒。Kao现在还能做的只有配合着Pete的动作，双手紧紧地环抱着Pete的脖颈，在他耳边逸出最诱人的呻吟。  
Kao的迎合无疑是对Pete的最佳称赞，Pete扣紧Kao的腰，不断加快速度，想要带给恋人最大的享受。  
“啊...啊...Pete...我...我不...不行了...啊...啊...嗯”  
“Pete...Pete...啊”  
“Pete...嗯”  
不多久，Kao就在Pete强势的进攻下到达欲望的顶峰，因过分用力而泛白的指尖在Pete的后背上留下几道深浅不一的红印，脸埋在Pete的胸口，因极致的欢愉而呻吟着，眼泪也不受控制的沿着面颊滑落。  
Pete一边低头吻去Kao脸上的泪痕，一边加快速度，释放在Kao的体内，而后整个人压在Kao的身上，在Kao耳边喘息。  
“你起来...”  
等Pete的呼吸渐渐平缓之后，Kao推着Pete的肩膀让Pete起身。因为剧烈运动两人的身体都出了一层薄汗，黏糊糊的贴在一起让Kao感觉不舒服。  
Pete撑起上身，抬着Kao的腿将Kao的身体转换了一个方向，从后面再次进入Kao的体内。  
“嗯...啊...你还没够啊...嗯”  
Kao趴在床上，轻喘着，感受着Pete在他体内的变化。  
“一次怎么会够呢？”  
Pete轻笑着，从脖颈开始向下，在Kao的身上留下属于自己的印记。  
“那你慢点...”  
“嗯？今天怎么不喊停了？”  
“因为今天特别嘛...”  
Kao说完，双手抱着面前的枕头，将脸扎进枕头里，只露出泛红的耳尖。  
“那我就不客气咯，今晚就按着我的标准来。”  
“嗯...”  
听着恋人的回应，Pete不禁笑着将怀里的人抱的更紧。这样可爱又诱人的Kao，Pete是这辈子都不会放开的。


End file.
